1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a top cover of a computer system housing, and more particularly to a top cover, which needs no screw in assembling with the base frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional designs of computer system housings provide a product that it is difficult to efficiently and quickly open, and that requires the manufacturer or the operator to unfasten and then reinstall the screws in the computer case using numerous hand tools. As a service technician would work on many different configurations of computer cases in a single day, the service technician was equipped with the numerous hand tools required to remove the different types of threaded fasteners in order to open and close a computer case and to fix the equipment. Today, it has been more common for an operator to be required to open and close a computer case. Since an operator opens a computer case only occasionally, it is much more unlikely that the operator will possess the correct hand tools necessary to remove and reinstall the threaded fasteners to accomplish this task.
It is therefore desirable to design a computer housing to permit a user or a technician to easily install a top cover into the housing and easily remove the top cover therefrom.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a server housing, comprising a top cover and a base frame. The top cover has a top piece and parallel first side and second side. The two parallel sides are coupled with two opposite sides of the top piece. Each of the top piece and the two parallel sides has an interior. The top cover further comprises: two approximately parallel latches, five approximately parallel tabs, two first prominences and two second prominences. The two approximately parallel latches are on the interior of the top piece. The five approximately parallel tabs are on the interior of the top piece. The two first prominences are on the interior of the first side. The two second prominences are on the interior of the second side. The base frame is assembled with the top cover 100 and comprises: a first side panel, a second side panel and a mounting bracket. The first side panel comprises two first guiding recesses for receiving the first prominences. The second side panel is parallel to the first side panel. The first side panel comprises two first guiding recesses for receiving the first prominences. The second side panel comprises two second guiding recesses for receiving the second prominences. The mounting bracket comprises five recesses for receiving the tabs; and two notches for receiving the latches.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the top cover comprises a front end and a rear end. The tabs are flat pieces which project from the interior of the top piece of the top cover downwardly and then extend toward the front end of the top cover. The latches are controlled by springs. Each of the latches is compressed, while the top cover is moved from the rear end to the front end to assemble with the base frame and each of the latches springs outward and engages in each associated notch while the top cover assembles with the base frame. A plurality of openings are defined on the top cover to expose each of the latches and the assembled and locked top cover and the base frame can be unlocked by pushing the latches away from the notches through the openings.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second guiding recesses are L-shaped which extend toward the front end of the base frame, viewing from the inside of the base frame. Each of the first and second guiding recesses comprises a vertical cut and a horizon cut. An exterior of each side of the top cover comprises a first positioning mark, and an exterior of the first side panel of the base frame comprises a second positioning mark and a third positioning mark. The first positioning mark aligns with the second positioning mark, while the first and second prominences are inserted into the vertical cuts of the first guiding recesses. The first positioning mark aligns with the third positioning mark while the first and second prominences reach the end of the horizon cuts of the first or second guiding recesses.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred but non-limiting embodiments. The following description is made with reference to the accompanying drawings.